todos amores
by grace alison
Summary: ho que le pasara a garu y pucca o no puede ser son ellos o traves
1. Chapter 1

bueno es de Todos Los Personaje Que ya CONOCEMOS Que no mas Salieron Una Vez bueno comenzare

ONU era dia TODO pucca normales en do Trabajo garu entrendo estafa Llega Abio ching aver una pucca

ching: puccaaaa this Ocupada Poder párr salir un rato ONU de la estafa Jugar el los chicos

pucca corre ala cocina y deja TODO Lo Que tenia Que HACER y va Donde los cocinero

Los Tres cocinero: si pucca PUEDES IR estafa ching

Donde corre pucca ching

MIENTRAS LOS CHICO

abyo : preparate garu porque practique mucho para derrotarte alfin pensando ( eso espero ¬¬)

garu : mmj

cuando derrepente llega ching y pucca

ching pucca : holaaaaaaaaaa chicos

abyo : PORQUE HAORA TIENE QUE YEGAR LAS CHICAS

MIENTRAS pucca estaba cerca de garu y le comienza dar beso

ching :aaww que lindo lo de siempre

MIETRAS EL OTRO LADO DE SOOGA

llega un taxi y se baja una chica rubia media campesina con las maletas

chica: ooo que lindo es este lugar este lungar se llama ammm como era que se llama

pasa una niña saltado cuerda diciendo .- que lindo es saltar en la aldea de sooga hica : ha asi como se llama aldea de sooga la cica camina y derrepente llega ching y ve ala chica ching : oo tu eres nueva aqui

chica : asi

ching : mm para que veniste a qui pensando ( mm porlo que recuerdo pucca ablo de una chica con esa características )

chica : amm me puedes guiarme en este lugar

ching : ok te enseñare

ching le lleva ala la chica van caminando primero al restaurante gon ron

ching : bueno este es famoso restaurante ching duda de aseguro que tienes ambre

chica . haa este es el restaurante bueno si tengo ambre entremos

cunado entra al restaurante derrepente llega pucca y garu huyendo de pucca

chica : haaaa que paso . la chica ve a pucca y pucca ven ala chica y se que da un tiempo mirandose

chica : haa tuuuuu a ti conoscoco :c

pucca : mirandola tambien enojada toda la gente grita : QUEEEEEEEEEEE

ching se acerca a pucca y le dice susurrando ... pucca tu conoces quien es ella pucca le da una nota a ching y ching lo leee

NOTA : ELLA ES LA QUE TE DIJE ELLA VIVE EN SUIZA SE LLAMA HEIDI QUISO CASRSE CON GARU POR ESO NO ME AGRADA

HEIDI : ha con que lla me conoces la gente : QUEEEEEE SE CONCEN

HEIDI : tu quisite robar ami novio

abyo tambien esta alli

abyo : espera un momento robar ami novio O.o y ese no es garu pensando voy a buscar ha garu

mintras garu ya se habia hido por la ventana de la cocina a byo sale y encuetra a garu

abyo . oye garu CUANDO TUVISTE OTRA NOVIA

GARU : HEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O

ABYO : bueno vino una chica y y le dice a pucca que te robaste a mi novio

garu he

MIETRAS LA CHICA SALE DEL RETAURANTE SE ENCUENTRA CON ABYO Y GARU

chica : o hai esta no pensaria que el destino nos uniera

abyo : me lo dices ami se que las chicas no se rresiste mi

chica : iu que asco no te lo digo ati ¬¬ la chica se aserca a garu y le dice si no ael

garu : queda espantado

pucca : mirando celosa

garu se aleja de la chica aun espantado

chica : de suguro te alegras de verme

MIENTAS QUE EN OTRO LADO DE LA ALDEA DE SOOGA HABIA UNOS CONEJITOS CON UNA MAQUINA Y SALE UN CHICA ESA CHICA ES NADA MAS YMENOS que ( la coneja que salio en abra ca -pucca pero recuerda que la coneja se conviertio en chocolate pues como paso fue fue asi los conejos salieron del sobrero buscando ala coneja y lo encontraron ha santa comiendose ala coneja y los conejos atacaron y fueron aser magia hacer una maquina para volver hacer coneja y la coneja pidio ser humana y asi fue como paso )

coneja : al fin soy humana no me gusto ser coneja y usarnos como objetos de la magia no es cierto chicos

conejitos : si mi rreina pero usted es una humana haora tiene que tener un nombre humano

coneja : mm tiene razon ha ya se me llamare


	2. Chapter 2

meiko

conejitos : si mi reina que bonita nombre

meiko : ok buscare ami novio

conejo 1 : cual novio

los demas le tapa la boca

meiko : ha bueno esta bie el como sellame ja bueno n me acuerdo el iva ser mi futuro esposo

MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTAURANTE

PUCCA : :( PENSANDO ( aggg alejate de el )

heidi : aun mirado a garu ) ha garu no pued crer que estes aqui

garu :pensando : nooooooo puedes ser ella oraves nooooooooooo y garu se logra alejarse de los brasos de la heidi pensando : :,( es mejor pucca

abyo : he garu dijiste algo

heidi : a bueno me voy mirando a pucca

hasta que llega otra chica

abyo : garu esta bien

garu: .

pucca : se acerca a garu y le da un vaso de agua y le da un beso en la mejilla

garu : . pensando ( porque pense en eso )

meiko ( viendo de lejos a pucca y garu ) ha pero mira haiets es garu pero esta con pucca

conejitos : susurrando oye garu tiene lo mismo que nustra reina pelo y piel el es un humano tambien

meiko lo escucho meiko: si lose lo se el el es un humano pensaba que el era un conejo y derrepente le sale las orejas y cola de conejo

conejitos : espantado hee re ...re.. in..a

meiko se habia ido

meiko : hola todos y hola garu *.*

garu otraves espantado

abyo viendo ala chica abyo : *.* hoooolaaa eres muy linda

meiko : ¬¬ ha y este quien es

abyo : queeeeeee como asi las chicas no me quieren ami

pucca : confundida

abyo : garu yo te ayudo ok

garu : mmjmj ¨¨ le suena la barriga ...

abyo des pues comeremos

garu hase una bomba de humo y se escapa con el humo

meiko : ha se fue bueno me voy

pucca mirandola sospechosamente y los conejos que le seguia

ching : vaya pucca

luego viene un chico sospechoso con sombrero y ve a pucca y dice o vaya este es la aldea de sooga

ching: y tu quien eres ere nuevo aqui

chico : amm si ( se quita el sobrero de la cara cubierta

pucca y ching asombrda : ES EL ARTI MARCIAL

ARTI MARCIAL : ha me conocen pues yo lo conosco y sobre to no me voy ha olvidar de ti lendura *.* miando a pucca

ching: ha bueno no quieren entrar a comer

pucca : mmj

arti marcial: bueno yo tambien tengo hambre

ching : arti marcila para que estas aqui y tu hablas ejem digo ... bueno

arti marcial :bueno vine aqui por una mision les contare ( mientra los tres se sentaba en la mesa del restaurante ) es que mi pueblo hay un problema hay destruido vienieron unos malos muy fuertes todos no reunimos para paliar hasta que al fin lo vencimos asi que pensaron que este lugar no era muy seguro y me mandaron que si puede da consentir un terreno muy grande para estar nosotros aqui asi tengo que ver que tan lindo es la aldea de sooga pero no se preocupe solo nos vamos a quedar hasta nuestro pueblo se repare y sea mas seguro

ching : vallalos de oeste van a venir por aca

pucca : hooo

arti marcial: si aunque me quiera que dar a qui por siempre *.* ( mirando a pucca )

DERREPENTE ENTRA GARU Y ABYO PARA COMER

abyo : hola chicas ha y hola garu ´ se confunde´ o.O he que ase vestido de vaquero

garu : ( haciendole señas )

abyo : haaa a garu no savia y tu que haces aqui oye te reconosco en un lugar mmm

garu : ´comiendo ´

pucca : ´ acercadose ha garu

arti marcial : molesto e interviniendose ha..aha pucca n.n no quiere comer tambien

pucca : moviedo la cabeza diciendo no

arti marcial : molesto ha ¬¬ bueno yo comere

tres chef : puccaaaaaa un pedio

pucca sale corriendo

tres chef: ( murmurando) oigan ya saben ese chico del sombrero se parece mucho ha..ha.. garu

ho :( murmurando ) si pero es algo diferente

dampling:sie pero parece que el le gusta a pucca


	3. Chapter 3

los tre : mmj  
arti marcial : se acerca a garu  
garu :  
arti marcial : hola n.n parece que si me recuerdas cierto  
garu : * moviendo la cabeza diciendo qure si *  
arti marcial : n.n bueno ( se dab la mano de saludo pero arti marcial le apreta la mano a garu muy fuerte  
garu : o.O  
abyo: que paso garu porque pusistes esa cara  
garu : ( con una nota que decia : no entiendo porque me apreto la mano )  
abyo : hee bueno nose

garu y abyo termina de comer y sale del restaurante  
los tres chef : llamando al arti marcial  
arti marcial : he me llamaban  
los tres chef : si tu el hermano gemelo de garu o.O  
arti marcial : ¬¬ no soy su hermano gemelo  
los tres chef : bueno bueno pero no se enoje pero usted parece que le esta mirando mucho a nuestra sobrina  
arti marcial: hablan de pucca ha si bueno les molestan  
los tres chef : ajam porsupuesti que no esque am  
ho : usted le gusta a pucca verdad  
arti arcial : ajam si  
los tres chef: n.n bueno te dejamos  
garu abyo estan afuera cuando derrepente llega meiko  
meiko : ho garu que bueno encontrante aqui n.n  
garu :  
abyo : aqui bamos de nuevo  
llega pucca despues de entregar los pedidos con ching  
pucca :  
ching: ho ,ho  
meiko :  
garu  
llega heidi  
heidi : ooye dejalo en paz  
heidi y meiko :  
pucca se acerca a garu  
garu : pensando * hay no lo que faltaba  
pucca: lo besa  
garu: ( )  
arti marcial : lo ve  
arti marcial : en voz baja parece que no entediste de porque te aprete la mano  
arti marcial : puccaaaaa hem ..he.. te llama los chef  
pucca :  
ching : parece que el arti marcial es algo celoso  
meiko : ha ya me case de discutir contigo heidi yo lla me voy  
heidi : sii yo tambien  
abyo : meikooooo no te olvides de mi  
chinG: abyoo eres un pervetido  
sevan heidi y meiko ( yo .: alfin ya era hora ¬¬)  
abyo : llamandole a garu  
artimarcila : pucca los chef te lllaman n.n  
pucca se va donde los chef  
arti marcial : ja pucca los chef te llama porque hem.. creo ...que tienes ...hambre y yo tambien ... asi podemos comer juntos no crees  
pucca : le suena la barriga mmjmj  
abyo que tal si vamos ha relajarno o  
garu : mjmj  
garu y abyo se van en la casa de garu  
abyo: vaya parece que hay dos chicas que le gusta bueno contado a pucca  
garu :  
abyo : pues me regalarias una la meiko porque ella si me encanta ( yo : nn digamos que la coneja al convertirse en humana se iso bonita que abyo le gusto )  
garu : na nota : si quieres llevavetelas todas yyyyyyyy lejooooooooooos ja pervetido ¬¬


	4. Chapter 4

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA

ching : puccaa  
pucca ya estaba vestida y va ver aching  
ching: pucca que tal si por la tarde nos vamos de compras  
pucca :  
ching: n.n ok te ve mas tarde ( se va )un  
un poco mas tarde los chicos  
abyo: jaiiiiiiiya  
garu:  
abyo: haaaa ( apunto de pegarle a garu con los chamacuo se le rompe )  
garu : ( deja la taza y saca la espada y tambien se le rompe )  
abyo : nooooooooo justamente yba usar miiiiiiii mejo trucoo y tiene que romperse  
abyo : parece que tenemos que comprar otro que tal si vamos de compras de armas  
garu : mjmj  
abyo : ok te veo despues te espero  
EN LA TARDE  
los tres chef : puccaaaa  
pucca : ( va donde los chef )  
tres chef : pucca parece que vas de compras con ching  
ho bueno nos puede traer cosas para nostros aqui te daremos dinero  
pucca : mueve la cabeza diciendo que si  
ching: puccaaaa ya es hora nos vamos  
pucca : mjm ( se va con ching )  
los tres chef . haamm arti marcial  
arti marcial:  
tres chef : ammmm hermano gemelo de garu  
arti marcial: oiigan no soy el herano gemelo de garu  
ho: bueno bueno bueno pero no se enoje  
dampling :es que se parece mucho amm  
linguini: a garu  
arti marcial : bueno que me llamaba  
los tres chef . bueno esque pucca se fue y avr si puedes tu entregar podia entregar pedidos y alavez puedes ver todas la aldea y ver como son la gente de la aldea de sooga  
arti marcial : ok  
EN EL CENTRO COMECIAL  
CHING : MIRA que te parece ese vestido  
pucca : wou  
( las dos se va vestidORES )  
pucca : ( se prueba un vestido )  
ching: wou te queda vien bien hora yo  
ching. sale vestida con un vestido  
pucca : mmmm  
chinG bueno crees que con esto abyo seva fijar en mi  
pucca : ( l busca ropa a cging y se la da  
chinG: quires que me pruebe este bueno ok  
( sale ching)  
ching: y bien  
pucca  
chinG: enserio que que esta ropa se va fijar mi  
pucca mmmj  
UNOS POCOS MINUTOS DE PUES SALE DE MERCADO Y  
chinG : mira pucca ahy viene garu y abyo  
pucca ( mirando a garu )  
chinG: ve de lejos ) y mira de lejos parece que viene meiko  
abyo : hola chicas que hace  
ching: nada solo recien salimos de compras y ustedes


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

abyo : hola chicas que hace  
ching: nada solo recien salimos de compras y ustedes  
abyo: bueno nosotro se nos rompiero las armas asi que venimos a comprar  
ching: haa pucca y yo ya no ivamos ( ve a pucca )  
pucca : acercacando se agaruy le da un beso dulce y tierno en la boca  
garu : O/O  
pucca: ( se va donde ching )  
chinG: balla pucca ese beso fue muy lindo  
abyo : ¬¬ creo marco su terrotorio  
garu :.  
abyo : buenos nos vamos ... ho mira ahi viene meiko  
garu . ( ya habia entrado ha al mercado )  
abyo : OYEEEEEE ESPERAME  
meiko entra al merccado  
garu : ( se esconde entre la ropa  
meiko : garu ya te vi  
garu .  
abyo : garu yo te ayudo ok yo me lle vo esta belleza  
meiko : has otraves tu ¬¬  
( v iene heidi )  
heidi : valla parare que todos esta aqui y garu LOOOOOOO SABIA ES EL DESTINO QUE NOS UNA  
garu :  
abyo . oigan oiga si quiren agaru pus porque y para que la quieren empecemo contigo meiko  
meiko : bueno yo  
( DESDE EL OTRO LADO )  
LOS CONEJITOS ESTA DICIENDO ALA CONEJA POR ELA AUDIFONO )  
CONEJITOS: coneja reina no de ves que decir que garu entro al sombre ro magico ni nombra nada de conejo o te descubriran  
( EN EL MERCADO )  
MEIKO : ( EN VOZ BAJA ) OK  
MEIKO EJJM BUENO ES QUE QUE YO VIVO EN UN REINO LLENAS... DE EMM HUMANOS  
ABYO : o.O  
garu : o.O  
heidi : o.O  
meiko : ejjm bueno y garu vino ha rescatarme y hai fue que me enamore y tabien para que se convierte en nuestro rey y tedra a salvo a nosotro  
abyo: haaaaaaaaaaa bien haora tu heidi  
heidi : vueno yo soy una chica del campo hasta que garu cayo del cielo  
abyo : jajajaja jajaja encerio abe de caido del abyon jajajajajaja  
heidi : puedo continuar  
abyo : ejjsi  
heidi : ok sigo y luego yo le encontre en campo de flores y me enamore de el y me la lleve y tambien porque no habia ni un chico que pueda cuidar ha este capo suizo  
y cuidar de los animales y tambien y todo los adorana y yo sere su esposa  
abyo : o.O  
meiko: o.O  
garu : o.O  
todos : o.O  
HEIDI : que  
meiko : ja debe ser una ilision tuya  
heido : haaaaaaaaaaaaa conque si  
abyo : ha perdimos tiempo ellas se ban a quedad ai discutiendo  
meiko y heidi :  
( abyo y garu y se ban )


	6. Chapter 6

cap 5

MIENTRAS LAS CHICASN  
ching y pucca ya llegaba del restaurate con muchas bolsas de compras  
ching: :D ha alfin llegamos

pucc : mmj  
arti marcia: convoz suave ) le ayudo

pucca: lo ingnoran

arti marcila : O.O

ching: haa arti marcial  
arti marcial : si pensamiento ( CON CARA DE VERGUENZA )  
ching:ha no te pongas asi oye en en verdad te gusta pucca  
arti marcial: ajm pero porque no me mira solo quiere a garu  
ching:lo interrupe bueno ha CUAL ES TU VERDADERO NOMBRE  
arti marcial : O.O mi ... mi verdadero nombre mm ok te lo dire mi nombres...( sale interrupido con lossonidos de los platos rotos y la licuadora y con la camiota )  
ching: O.o ¿? he

scuchaste verda  
ching: ajam  
arti marcial: ha olvídalo ¬¬  
ching: bueno pero tu no tienes ha sara ella se parce mucho a pucca  
arti marcial : QUEEEE sara (yo : bueno asi digamos que es su nombre :p) bueno puede ser que se paresaca a pucca pero o lo suficente como es pucca  
ching: la diferencia eses que sara es de pelo café y pucca pelo negro pues pucca y saratiee casilamisma personalida  
arti marcial : no es lo tu crees pucca es mas linda U/U  
ching.: ¬¬ ejj bueno si quires a pucca pues nose mandale una cancion a todas nos gusta que nos mande una canción

arti marcial : cierto una canción  
ching: y entonces le vas a mandar una canción  
arti marcial : me lo inventare pero tu me ayudaras  
ching: ok ho ai baja pucca  
pucca estuvo probándose las ropas que compro y haora baja delas escaleras algunas bosas  
pucca : ( le da una bolsa ha arti marcila )  
arti marcial hepara mi  
pucc : mmj  
arti marcia . gracias * pensamiento ( 3.3 )

LLEGA GARU Y ABYO  
ABYO : ha venimos a comer  
pucca : se va donde garu y le da una bolsa a garu  
garu : ve la bolsa y ve ropa y unas botas  
arti marcial : :I su ropa es mejor que la mía  
ching: bueno no te preocupes  
pucca : acercándose mas a garu  
garu: alenjandose  
abyo : tengo hambre  
arti marcial : ya se que canción mandarle  
*****: quieres una buena intrumento para una canción  
arti marcial : y quien eres tu  
*****: yo soy Laslo goxalotovish  
pucca garu abyo ching: :O  
arti marcial : y tu  
laslo : bueno yo era un bailarín y ahora soy un músico ( ve a pucca ) y aun no me olvidado de ti

pucca : U_U  
arti marcial : *pensado ( ha esto no es bueno )  
laslo goxalotovish : * susurrando + no se preocupe juntos le damos una canción  
artimarcal : ok  
pucca : (CON LA CARA DE ENAMORADA )  
garu : :(  
ching y abyo : comiendo  
laslo : bueno esta es una canción dedicado ha pucca

todosincluyendo a pucca : TODOS SE QUEDAD IMPACTADOS  
abyo : ooootro mas enamorado de pucca haorasi pucca y garu están en empate garu 2 y pucca 2  
ching : chito cállate  
abyo ha ok  
laslo : bueno comencemos la canción se llama "LOVE YA "

artimarcial : ( empiza ha cantar )  
música LOVE YA  
Yeah aqui vamos una vez más  
Sabes quien vuelve, vamos  
Esta canción es para ti  
De verdad te odio pero no puedo evitar quererte  
Asi que ¿qué puedo hacer? Ahora escucha.

Duele cuando te miro,  
me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,  
coge mis manos.

Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué no lo dices,  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.  
Puede ser tan perfecto.  
No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de  
este mundo.

No lo haré si no es contigo  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

He estado esperando pacientemente, lo siento pero he estado caminando hacia delante.  
Por tu amor, que una vez me rechazaste de forma cruel.

Olvídale, ahora borrale de tu vida.  
Él nunca estará contigo.  
Asi que nena, ¿por qué no vienes a mi?  
Haré que tu me ayudes.

Duele cuando te miro,  
me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,  
coge mis manos.

Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué no lo dices,  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.  
Puede ser tan perfecto.  
No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de  
este mundo.

No lo haré si no es contigo  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Al principio deseé que fueras feliz,  
Incluso quise que te quedases a su lado.  
Para mi, saber que eras feliz, con eso era suficiente.

Pero he visto tus lágrimas, te he visto llorar, he podido  
ver tu tristeza.  
Y no puedo aguantar esto más tiempo. Estoy cansado y  
finalmente he perdido la paciencia.

No puedo dejarlo estar,  
voy a hacer que vengas conmigo, es nuestro destino.

Duele cuando te miro,  
me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,  
coge mis manos.

Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué no lo dices,  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.  
Puede ser tan perfecto.  
No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de  
este mundo.

No lo haré si no es contigo  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Tú aun no me conoces, ¿y por qué tiene que ser con él?  
No puedo soportar ver como tu amor está totalmente roto.

Hay que borrar el amor roto de ti y curar las cicatrices  
de tu corazón.  
Ahora hay que deshacerse de todo eso, por favor, yo te  
salvaré de todo ese dolor.

Cuando tus lágrimas caen en silencio y sin sentido  
mi corazón se queda totalmente destrozado.  
Yo puedo...

Confía en mi, lo juro sobre los cielos,  
porque este será nuestro último amor.

(...)  
Duele cuando te miro,  
me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,  
coge mis manos.

Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué no lo dices,  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.

Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.  
Puede ser tan perfecto.  
No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de  
este mundo.

No lo haré si no es contigo  
Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte

bueno si no sabe que cncion es esa l nviare  
watch?v=mBSwdOX ... detailpage


End file.
